The PartTime Shinigami
by ShivaVixen
Summary: AU. Kurosaki Ichigo's new job isn't that much of a surprise, and somehow, neither are the consequences. A one shot story told in 13 sections. Please enjoy, and remember, this Author does not own the rights to this Manga/Anime.


**I fully blame this story on a couple different, well-written stories (you can find both on my favorites page), and to be honest, I thought I'd do something a little different. 11****th**** division is probably one of my favorite divisions, partly because we actually meet and deal with a good portion of said division. Not to mention, there's a couple dozen plot points for each character that are just begging to be expanded upon.**

**This story does happen after the fullbring/ lost agent arc, but it's sort of a 'possible future fic' so . . . *shrugs* just let me know what you think.**

**I.**

"Come again?" Kurosaki Ichigo tilted his head staring at the Soutaicho. None of the other captains said anything, though Kenpachi and Shinji were starting to grin.

"You heard me. In the interest of keeping up relations with the living room, the central 46 has requested that you join a squad of the Gotei 13."

"I'm _Human_, remember? Still alive, not actually dead?" Ichigo retorted. "I still have school and a _life_, I can't just abandon that."

"We are not asking you too, Kurosaki-kun, it will only be a part-time position." Unohana said gently. "You will be paid, of course."

" . . . What position?"

"Given your power, and personal skill set, Fourth seat of the Eleventh." Soifon stated. Now Shunsui and Ukitake were starting to grin, and Hitsugaya and Byakuya's amusement was making their eyes glitter.

"Not to mention this gives Kenpachi an excuse to fight me." Ichigo looked at Kenpachi, who grinned unrepentantly. Ichigo just sighed. "I accept." That caused a few grins to slip in confusion.

"Just like that, kid?"

"My living world job is moving out of Karakura, I was going to have to find one eventually. Who do I need to talk to figure out a schedule?" This was addressed to Kenpachi, who hadn't stopped grinning.

"Aysegawa'll sort you out. C'mon." And the two left.

"I honestly expected more complaining, he's fun to rile up."

"He's also matured."

"Somewhat." Soifon muttered.

**II.**

Madarame Ikkaku didn't stop laughing for a full five minutes when he found out about the betting pool of when Ichigo would transfer out to a safer division. By that time everyone had just left him alone, so he couldn't tell them that Ichigo had taken to the 11th like a duck to water, and was actually the one responsible for putting five of the new recruits (and three longtime members) in the fourth division.

None of them (save Rukia and Renji) really understood that Ichigo's way of getting stronger was by fighting, or that he had grown up fighting off gangs that had bothered him for his hair color. Ichigo, while he protected, was also a blunt to the point of disrespectful open and truthful person. He didn't take crap from others, didn't care what others thought of him, and he'd beat his words into you if you wanted to challenge his beliefs.

So while Ichigo always appeared hesitant to fight an opponent, Ikkaku knew that Ichigo was really judging whether or not he could win, not the pansy thought of talking it out instead (Ichigo would talk, but words were always followed with an attack if the person didn't listen and didn't back down before Ichigo beat them to the ground). Ichigo wouldn't leave the division, just because things got a little rough. He was far too stubborn. Ichigo would stick it out no matter what, because he was loyal like that.

And it wasn't like the Eleventh would let him go, either.

**III.**

Yachiru, who had early on declared that Ken-chan and Ichi-nii (Ichigo was still trying to figure out when the little terror declared him her older brother) were best friends, had been estatic when she learned that Ichi-nii was going to work with their division. This meant that Ken-chan would get to play, and Baldy would get a sparring partner, and Feathers would have someone else to talk to about paperwork.

In very little time, it soon became apparent that if Yachiru wasn't with Ken-chan or members of the SWA, she was happily wedged between Zangetsu (Thank God the bandages that acted like a sheath still appeared, Ichigo had no idea how that would have worked otherwise) and Ichi-nii's back, holding onto the orange-haired fourth-seat's shoulders or neck, chattering and telling him all about what happened while he was gone for so long. ('It was awful, Ken-chan didn't have anyone to fight!') More than a few Shinigami felt sorry for the part-timer's ears. But since Ichi-nii never told her to stop (even with hints that she would have ignored anyway) Yachiru kept on doing it.

And the first opponent that challenged Ichigo while Yachiru was with him (she had fallen asleep on their patrol, and Ichigo had just shaken his head before continuing) and tried to attack the sleeping Lieutenant . . . well, no one on the patrol ever explained exactly why Ichigo only had blood on his front with none on Zangetsu or his sleeping passenger. No one pressed either.

**IV.**

It was well known that the Fourth division and Elventh divison got along like oil and water.

It was also well known that Ichigo hated those that preyed on those that wouldn't (or couldn't) fight back.

So no one was really surprised when Ichigo beat up a group of shinigami that were beating up Hanataro. And hauled them back to the division. Kenpachi had watched in curiosity, then amusement as Ichigo yelled at them.

"Here's the deal, I don't give a damn if you're going around picking fights, but you better do it by picking out a target that might be stronger than you and is more than willing to fight back! If you pick fights with someone you think and say is weaker, then all you're doing is showing how weak you really are because you apparently need a pack to do so! Man up! If you need someone to fight so badly, ask the seated officers for training!" Ichigo's reiatsu had lashed out at this point, and the entire division was frozen, save for Yachiru who was giggling. "You don't have to like the 4th division, just keep in mind that sooner or later one of them might snap and kill you in a rather . . . bloodless way." Some of the division shifted, and Ichigo realized Kenpachi was right there at that point. He didn't back down, just scowled.

"Fourth seat Kurosaki's got a point. Hassle Kuchiki's division instead."

(Needless to say, Byakuya was not amused. Unohana, on the other hand, offered to teach Ichigo some basic control exercises.)

**V.**

Yumichika had always thought that Ichigo was one of those people that could be beautiful if they put a little more effort into it. He did have to admit the new look was much better than the old one, but still, there had to be something that would fix the problem.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't seem to be willing to play along. "You want to give me a make over?" the fourth seat looked at him from over the large stack of files that the two had to put away (since no one else did it, and Ichigo had joined Yumichika as being one of the two responsible seated officers).

"Yes, there must be away to fully unleash your beauty." Yumichika had stiffened at the slight snort, and turned to tell the other off only to see the amused smile that softened the scowl lines on the other's face until they disappeared.

"As much as I appreciate the thought, I'm not a 'beautiful' kind of guy. Thanks for the offer, though." Yumichika had huffed and began his speech on why all warriors had some beauty, with the exception of most hollows and in particular, Charlotte Cuulhorne. (This lead to Yumichika explaining what happened at the Fake Karakura and Yumichika realized that this was quite possibly the first time that Ichigo had ever gotten the story in detail, having been unconscious for a month afterwards.) Needless to say, Ichigo had trouble breathing after Yumichika's description of the . . . transvestite arracancar.

"You were wrong you know." Yumichika said finally as they put the last few files away. "There was something that you could change to be better looking."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Smile, you have a beautiful one." Ichigo blinked, and then looked away, scowl quickly forming in embarassment.

"I think that would freak people out, actually."

Despite those words, Yumichika noticed that Ichigo would smile a little more often around him, usually tinged with exasperation. Yumichika never remarked on it again, but there was an understanding.

**VI.**

At some point, and Ichigo should have known this was coming, Kenpachi decided that he, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika were going to visit him in the human world. Yumichika and Ikkaku managed to dress fairly casually, but Ichigo was really unsure what his sisters would think of Kenpachi's biker outfit and Yachiru's maid costume.

After kicking his father into the wall, much to the others amusement, Ichigo introduced Karin and Yuzu to his captain and co-workers, and then promptly got into a fight with Isshin again.

"Pleased to meet you, dinner's ready if you're hungry!" Yuzu smiled, she'd started getting used to seeing strange things, and if her older brother was bringing them home, then they had to be good people.

"You're eleventh, that's heavy combat, right?" Karin asked as they headed to the table.

"Yep. You're brother's good at it."

"You better take care of him." Karin actually glared at them. "He might forgive you if he gets hurt because of something you do, but I won't. So if you hurt him, I'll hunt you down." Ikkaku and Yumichika blinked as Yuzu gave an admonishing "Karin!" to her sister. Kenpachi just chuckled.

"You would, too. I can't promise he won't get hurt, 11th fights a lot, but we won't break him, if that's what you're worried about."

"Ichi-nii and Ken-chan are friends!" Yachiru beamed. Ichigo joined them at the table with a scowl, which promptly softened when he looked at his sisters. Isshin got up, and this time Karin was the one to beat him up, again to the amusement of the others.

"Oi, Kurosaki-"

"No, Karin is not joining the eleventh."

**VII.**

After the first dinner, it became a frequent thing for one of the four to randomly drop by and hang out for the day.

When Kenpachi visited, it was to have a few drinks with Isshin, commiserating on being a single parent, and more than often devolve into a spar that wrecked Urahara's underground training room.

When Yumichika visited, it was to hang out with Yuzu who was overjoyed to have someone to talk about the latest styles and plot how to get their family (because while it might not have been said, it was certainly implied that the Kurosaki family had adopted the Captain, Lieutenant, and 3rd and 5th seats, who had always been like a family of their own.) into said styles. Yumichika also started to teach her self-defense, stating that beautiful girls needed to learn such things.

When Ikkaku visited, he and Karin commiserated on Yumichika and Yuzu's alliance, the worrying comraderie between Kenpachi and Isshin, and betted how long it would take Ichigo to cave into Yachiru and Yuzu's demands. Ikakku also began teaching Karin how to use a sword, while Karin taught him the joys of Football (Called Soccer in America, though Karin had no clue why). It was also Ikkaku who helped Karin, Yumichika and Ichigo beat up the boys that were harassing Yuzu. (Kenpachi just had to grin and the boys would run away.)

When Yachiru visited, it was usually to harass Ichigo into getting her things from the living world. Occasionally she would follow Yuzu for the day- the two would go shopping for sweets- or even Karin- who also taught her football- she very rarely hung out with Isshin, unless the man was giving her blackmail material to use on Ichigo. It wasn't so much that she didn't like him, but from the understanding of everyone else that putting the two together for long periods of time spelled 'catastrophe'. There were two restaurants that had banned them after the two had visited.

**VIII.**

Ichigo's human friends had been silent but supporting of his new job, save one.

Ishida Uryu knew that Ichigo wasn't going to let that gap open between them, so he wasn't too surprised when the shinigami was in his apartment one afternoon.

"It's not completely what you think." Ichigo had started, and Uryu had just tilted his head, curious. Ichigo, despite his penchant for rushing in where angels feared to tread, was not an idiot. He just kept quiet about his thoughts and allowed everyone else to think what they would. It was only when others threatened those under his protection that he would act, informing them of exactly what he thought, usually with a few getsuga tensho thrown in for good measure. "I'm aware they want to keep a closer eye on me, I've shaken up everything that they've been used to. But this way . . . I can keep an eye on them as well. I can protect you better." Uryu closed his eyes, and didn't bother to stop the smile.

Ichigo's loyalty would always be to his friends. The fact that one of them was a quincy didn't change anything, he would protect them till his dying breath. As a seated officer, not much would get by him. He was also friends with several captains and lieutenants, all willing to go to bat for him and what he claimed as his. The 11th would be the first division to his side in a fight (followed by the 5th, 3rd, and 9th, possibly the sixth and 13th as well). Ichigo would be able to take on the Central 46 without even flinching.

They knew it, too, which is quite possibly why they had never brought up Uryu's involvement, or got anywhere near him.

"I can take care of myself you know."

"Yeah, but at least this gives me piece of mind."

**IX.**

Also on Ichigo's friend list was three cheerful arrancar's that loved to drop by unannounced and make themselves at home. The first few moments of chaos had been abruptly shattered as Ichigo released his power to get everyone's attention, and introduced Nel Tu, Pesche and Dondochakka to the eleventh division members in the room.

About three minutes later, Yachiru and Nel were best friends and ready to cause chaos, Pesche and Yumichika were arguing about the arrancar's clothes, and Dondochakka was happily helping Yuzu in the kitchen under the watchful eye of Ikkaku.

"They're your friends?" Kenpachi clarified as he looked at Ichigo, who was slightly embarrassed.

"Well . . . not just them. I'm kind of friends with the ruler of Hueco Mundo as well." Ichigo gave a crooked smile. "It's been a while since they visited last."

"Oh! That reminds Nel!" Nel and Yachiru both pounced on Ichigo, almost knocking him to the floor. "Harribel-sama wants Ichigo to visit!"

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"When does she want to see me?"

"Tonight, Nel thinks."

This prompted a almost violent debate about whether or not the shinigami would come, and took 30 minutes before it was decided that Yumichika would accompany Ichigo to Hueco Mundo.

Once there, Ichigo felt the onset of a familiar headache even as Yumichika tried not to laugh in amusement.

**X.**

"The Queen of Hueco Mundo wants what?" Yamamoto was not the only captain staring at the part-time shinigami with an Arrancar child on his shoulder (it was eerily similar to the pose a certain captain and lieutenant who were looking very amused).

"She wants to open the lines of communication between the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo, and to that end she wants me to act as a liason between the two worlds." Ichigo restated. "Quite simply, she's willing to make the Seireitei off-limits to hollows in exchange of shinigami staying out of Hueco Mundo."

"And the child on your shoulder?" Said child beamed and waved.

"Is Neliel Tu Odelshwank, though she prefers Nel Tu, and is one of three arrancars that Harribel wants to act as a team for me." Ichigo gave him a look. "Also, she requests that Aizen is kept sealed away for double the time he is already serving. Tia Harribel is not happy with his use of arrancar as pawns for his own ends, and has also offered that she would be willing to send several hollows to devour him if you so wished. Drowning was also in the list of her preferred punishments."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, I take it." Shinji looked amused.

"More like don't get between a mother bear and her cubs." Ichigo corrected. "Several of her fraccione got hurt and almost killed because of Aizen, and she's not happy about that."

"And what rank would she grant you?"

"Itsygo will be the Cuarta, since that was the last rank he defeated!" Nel Tu piped up, beaming.

No one was surprised, and no one challenged it. The new Central 46 was estatic to begin negotiating with the Queen of Hueco Mundo. Life went on as a system began to form.

One that, somehow, included the 11th division occasionally having their brand of fun with the arrancar's in Hueco Mundo.

Because as far as they were concerned, Ichigo was still theirs, and thus where he went, they went as well. Harribel never commented on it, just as Soul Society never commented on the terror unleashed on their forces by Yachiru and Nel.

**XI. **

They'd forgotten Ichigo was human. Extra-ordinarily strong, but still human. It was a subdued group of Arrancar, human and Shinigami that had learned that Ichigo was in the hospital having collapsed for no apparent reason. The members of the eleventh divison at the meeting were uncharacteristically silent as Urahara explained.

"Ichigo's body, while strong in its own right, can't keep taking the separation from his soul, especially how frequently it happens. Ichigo can use his Fullbring abilities while in his human body, and it's completely possible that Zangetsu could be wielded in his human body as well, since I myself can wield my zanpakuto while in my gigai. But the important thing to remember is that Ichigo is not a shinigami or arrancar, but a human with the abilities of both. It's easy to forget, but we can't afford to do so if the cost is Ichigo killing himself. Humans aren't supposed to be as wrapped up in the afterlife as he is."

"I can reduce the meetings to once a month, and send messages more frequently." Harribel decided.

"We can switch it to two weekends a month. I can send paperwork to Ichigo if it needs his signature." Yumichika nodded.

"Karin's gonna kill us." Kenpachi suddenly said. "She asked us to look out for him."

" . . ." Urahara pulled his hat to cover his eyes. "I'd advise you to use Ichigo as a human shield for the time being, then- she's able to bring down strong hollows using reiatsu-infused footballs."

**XII.**

It was well known that second to the 4th division, the 12th division was disliked by the 11th as well. Mayuri kept to the opinion that Kenpachi was a muscle-headed idiot, and Kenpachi thought the other was just plain freaky. Didn't matter that their 'daughters' were quite arguably best friends, the idea of the two working together was quite frankly frightening.

Hence the looks of terror when the two started meeting up and talking about something, occasionally accompanied by Harribel's chosen researcher.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi might not have cared for Kenpachi Zaraki and his division, but he was curious as to learn more about Ichigo's abilities.

Ichigo was just tempted to attack when he realized the dark-blue haired guy visiting him in the hospital was actually Mayuri. "Do I want to know?"

"Well, I was able to get some skin and blood samples thanks to your doctor, and I thought you'd like to know that you don't actually need to leave your body to summon your zanpakuto, in fact, you should be able to use that 'fullbring' to help manifest your hollow and shinigami powers. Try calling your sword."

" . . . Alright." Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Zangetsu." The familiar blade materialized with a powerful surge of reiatsu, which Ichigo almost choked on before the familiar black and white uniform of his fullbring appeared. Nemu quickly jotted down several notes while Ichigo closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"How was that?"

"Slightly painful, but I think that's cause I haven't been doing anything." Ichigo could feel Zangetsu's concern. "Alright if I pull it back?" Mayuri nodded, and watched as the sword and uniform vanished into nothing. "That was a little easier."

**XIII.**

A year and a month after Ichigo had become a set fixture in both the shinigami and hollow worlds, there was a party in Urahara's shop. Most of the captains and vice captians were there, as were all that fought in both the 'Winter War' and against the Vandenreich.

"Okay, what the hell is Ichigo?" Ikkaku suddenly shouted, annoyed, and drawing everyone's attention. Ichigo was glaring in annoyance. "Human with insane reiatsu, substitute shinigami, Vizard, Hollow, Arrancar, Fullbring, and you've even become your zanpakuto at one point, so the only thing you don't have is Quincy- why the hell are you looking away?! You got a Quincy attack or something?" Ikkaku finally through his hands up in the air. "Just calling you Human doesn't cut it, cause you're not a 100 percent human."

"I don't need a label."

"True, you'll always be Kurosaki Ichigo, but it would help to classify your power type . . ." Rukia mused.

"It needs to be something beautiful sounding." Yumichika agreed.

And in a minute, everyone was trying to figure it out. Ichigo got up and joined Harribel, Unohana, Kenpachi, and the Soutaicho, who were staying out of it.

"Can you believe this?" He groaned, earning a laugh from Kenpachi.

"You are a singularity, Kurosaki-san, A catergory all to yourself. It would be easiest to call you something, in case there is another like you someday." Unohana smiled.

"We could call it after him- Kurosaki." Harribel offered, eyes glittering in amusement. "Or perhaps after the form that beat Aizen."

"Et tu, Harribel?" Kenpachi hadn't stopped laughing.

"Kurosaki sounds better." The Soutaicho agreed. Ichigo gave up, and simply watched the chaos as Yachiru and Nel on a sugar high began causing chaos.

**0.**

Kurosaki Ichigo was Human, but he belonged to all three worlds and had even been able to dip into Hell's power.

There was a running betting pool over when he would take the Spirit King's dimension.

Needless to say, the Eleventh and Arrancar were more than willing to help if that ever happened.

**The End.**

**How did you like it? Please leave a Review.**

**Yes, I am American, however, we're the only place that calls Football, Soccer. Given that this story is set in Japan, I went with their name for the sport.**


End file.
